Hats
by surefireglambert
Summary: Kurt, who's battling cancer, gets a surprising visit from Blaine, who has an even bigger surprise of his own for his boyfriend. Klaine. ONESHOT.


**Inspired by a prompt from the _Imagine Your OTP_ Tumblr page.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee and its affiliated characters, the blog and the prompt all belong to their respective owners, not me.**

* * *

"What in the world are you doing here?" Kurt asked incredulously, "I didn't think you could visit until spring break!"

"I explained everything to my teachers and they agreed to let me take some classes online along with giving me some work and their Skype names so I could continue working while I was staying here with you full time." Blaine grinned, settling into the chair next to Kurt's bed and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"You are seriously the greatest," Kurt murmured. "How many other guys can say their boyfriend left college, not to mention _NYADA_, to come sit in a cold and disease-infested hospital bed with them?"

"You left NYADA too. I just couldn't stand to stay there any longer with you back here in Ohio dealing with this by yourself." Blaine pulled away, still smiling, and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I have my dad, Finn and Carole," Kurt said. "And I just don't want you to regret leaving and then resent me for it."

"Kurt, I could _never_ resent you for anything, much less something like this," Blaine told him slowly. "My beautiful boyfriend is fighting the battle of his life and the _least_ I can do is be there to support him every step of the way."

"That's so sweet," Kurt mumbled, smiling at the boy before realizing something he couldn't believe he hadn't picked up on before. "Wait a minute. Why in the world are you wearing that ridiculous hat? It's not _that_ cold in here…"

Blaine blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, that's part of the reason I ran right here without even stopping at my hotel—"

"Okay first off, you are _not_ staying at a hotel. You're staying with my family if you want to be closer than an hour away from here like you would be at your parent's house. Continue."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at the other man. "Fine. But that has nothing to do with the story. Anyway, I'm wearing this lovely and stylish hat," He gestured to his hat that was incredibly furry with flaps that covered his ears and strings with pom poms at the ends, "because I didn't want you to see this before I told you about it."

Kurt was sufficiently confused until Blaine slowly pulled off the hat, revealing a completely shaved head that was as shiny as Kurt's had been when he'd first shaved before starting chemotherapy.

"You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine said softly, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own. "I know that you've been saying you feel anything but lately and I just wanted to shave my head to prove to you that you're not alone in this and that I will _always_ think you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

By that point, Kurt was crying, tears streaming down his face faster than he could wipe them away. He couldn't believe someone, much less someone as amazing as Blaine, would do something so sweet for him. "Blaine, I don't deserve you. I've become gross and completely ugly through all this; I can't have you sticking around here when you could be living your dream – _our_ dream – in New York. This is all so sweet, but I could never live with myself knowing that you wasted your talent and potential sitting in a hospital room with lowly old me."

Blaine gestured towards the bed, silently asking if he could lie next to Kurt. Kurt nodded, moving over as far as he could as Blaine climbed in and put his arm behind the other man's head.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "You're the strongest, most courageous, most_ beautiful_ and all around _perfect_ individual I've ever met. I came back here because I couldn't stand to live our dream alone in New York. It just didn't seem right that, while you were in Ohio battling cancer, I was at NYADA. The teachers were very understanding and we worked out a plan so I wouldn't be behind in any of my classes while I was here. I'm positive that we'll both end up back at NYADA soon enough and by then, we'll be able to conquer anything we put our minds to because, together, I'm positive we can do _anything_."

Kurt wiped another tear away from his cheek. "And your hair Blaine—"

"It's just hair Kurt. It'll grow back. It was the smallest price I could pay to prove to you that you're _not_ a freak, that I will _always_ support you and that we're in this thing together." Blaine turned his head in Kurt's direction, smiling sweetly and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt murmured as they pulled away, their faces centimeters apart.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine replied, meeting the man's gaze and smiling ever so slightly in a way that validated everything he had just said. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
